


Love Story with Only One Person In It II

by hungrytiger



Series: Karin Cycle [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin, on love. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story with Only One Person In It II

Suigetsu is all smiles and bravado and showiness when they bring him in. And they  _do_ bring him in. That’s some small comfort to her pride. Its just- he’s infuriating, still managing to act so unutterably cool. He’s a prisoner now, just like her. And its all she can do get them to provide some decent food to her, and even then the rice is undercooked.

 

She watches the whole parade- Suigetsu laughing with one of his guards, Juungo smiling even from on a stretcher. Their last team member is nowhere in site. This last fact does not surprise her. They are there for barely a minute and, in fact, the  _thought_  of her team sticks with her for much longer.

 

For example-Suigetsu. When had she started pairing him with the term “cool” ever? Never. That’s when. It was Sasuke who was the coo-

 

Don’t forget, she scolds herself, he told some old girlfriend to kill you while you watched.

 

It’s an unpleasant memory.

 

So she tries to focus on another.

 

 And thinks of the slightly sweaty, pruney feel her fingers get after hours of wearing rubber gloves. How long has it been since she last stepped into a lab? Too many months lost mooning after some- well, it’d been a long time, that’s how long. She stretches her memory back and it’s further than she thinks. The last time she’d been in the lab was flat on the back of the dissection table herself. Orochimaru.  _Testing_  he’d called it. And it wasn’t exactly a fuck, but it wasn’t exactly not, so  _testing_  was what she called it too.

 

She had never done that with Suigetsu. Never wanted- not that she didn’t  _look_ , but when it came to him, to any body that crossed her dissection table, she had always been pure business. For Orochimau, business was pleasure- and pain-and did Suigetsu ever hate her as she had sometimes hated Orochimaru? She wondered. But hating was not all she had done. Funny, how being smart and not particularly kind can mess a person up. She had kind of loved Orochimaru too.  She wants to ask Suigetsu. What had he thought about, when the light was shining in his eyes and right before the anesthesia kicked in? But already the door is closed behind them.

 

Hindsight is a bitter thing, she thinks. She thinks-

 

There is a day, a long time from now, when she will say she’s sorry. But she won’t say it soon and she won’t say it first. What she really wants to ask is,  _did you miss me when I was gone?_


End file.
